Crescent Moon
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other. Eventual Stearek! ON HOLD TILL END OF SEASON
1. Wolf Moon

Author's Note: I have a idea for a teen wolf fic now, it came to me because the season three premier left something missing for me do you know what that is? STEAREK! So a little plot bunny and a bit of eye candy came to me with an idea. I want to thank ShiningOmicron who's story Alpha Pair gave me the idea of the possibility of Hybrids. If you come across this, I loved your fic so much I came up with my own hybrid ideas! So I haven't gotten a chance to right any Stearek, but I have time now.

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/Danny Alison/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson

Crescent Moon

Chapter one- Wolf Moon

Stiles Pov

I couldn't believe this was happening, my best friend was a werewolf I thought things like that only existed in fairy tails and books for little kids. It happened late last night, I had gone to Scott's to ask him to help me search for a body I had heard about over my dad's police scanner. I never thought we would actually find anything, or that our lives would never be the same. I stayed up all night looking through lore and mythology after Scott had told me something had bit him, so of course today I come to school wired on Adderall and approach him excitedly with the news I discovered after having no sleep. He walks up to me first and stops to look at Lydia, as she walks by us. I wave and kind of melt a little bit, I have had a gigantic crush on Lydia since like the third grade. But I don't have time to reminisce, as Scott finishes the distance stopping directly in front of me.

"So did you find anything in your lore, you sounded pretty excited over the phone this morning." He said. "Your like totally a werewolf dude, there is like no other explanation out there." I tell him as he stares at me for a second. "Dude, how much Adderall have you had today that's insane." He tells me. "I've only had a little, okay a lot but only because I was up all night researching this." I told him. "You spent your entire night researching for something that doesn't exist?" He asked me with a raise in his eyebrows. "Oh they exist, they have only been killing people for thousands of years, it's the only thing that makes sense." I say. "Maybe to you, but to us non Adderall addicts it is so far out of the realms of possibility that an earth quake is more likely." He told me as we got into the jeep. We climbed the stairs to my room, and I powered up my computer and pull up the mythology I have collected.

"See it's all right here, it explains everything the healing the advanced strength super hearing and speed." I said. "My life is going perfectly now, why are you trying to ruin it. There's this new girl at school, and I am doing better grade wise so why pull this shit now?" He asked me his nails lengthened and digging through my chair. "Look at your hands Scott, what do those look like to you?" I asked. "Claws? I..This can't be happening I have a date tonight, I gotta go get ready. I'll talk to you later." He says before heading out. I started to strip, and get ready for a shower. I jumped at the sound of someone knocking at my window, I turned only to come face to face with Derek Hale. He smirked at me, and I realized I was over half naked as I was about to get in the shower.

I blushed and through on some clothes, a pair of worn out jeans, and a black slim fit t-shirt and I let the man through my window. "What do you want Hale, I never did anything to you so just leave me alone." I tell the older man. "Where is McCall, I need to speak to him." He said in response. "He is dealing with a bunch of crap already he doesn't need you to deal with on top of it, besides he's not here he went on a date with the new girl, Alison." I told him. "Oh go, tell me you don't mean Alison Argent?" He asked. "Yeah, why she's a nice girl smart too." I told him. "Her family are hunters do you know what they'll do to Scott if they find out about him?" He asked me. "I have no idea what your talking about, but I think it's time you leave." I tell him.

He looks at me, eyes glowing gold. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Stiles, now where is this party so I can go save your friend's ass." He asked. "I don't actually know where it is, but I know it's at a house." I said backing up a little. "Your kind of cute when your scared and threatened, I like you you'll be seeing me again." He said as he opened the window and jumped to the ground, before running off into the night on all fours. About an hour later I took off the clothes, and laid them in the appropriate drawers before heading back to take my shower after not hearing the door to my room open again. I climbed in, closing the shadowed glass door behind me and turned on the water and stood under the spray not moving just enjoying the feel of the hot droplets running down my body.

I began to wash myself slowly, carefully massaging my scalp with the shampoo that smelled like lilacs. I rolled my fingers gently around my head, enjoying the relaxing sensation that accompanied washing your hair. As I rinsed the shampoo from it, I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered myself up from just below my waist to my neck. My chest first as I brushed over sensitive nipples, and what little muscles I have. I finished with washing my junk, the soap smelled of oranges and I slowly rinsed off before just standing there a moment longer. I turned off the water and opened the door, and standing in the door way was Danny. His hand was slowly stroking his pulsing erection through his pants, he moaned as my body was on full display.

He came hard in his shorts and excused himself to the main room, saying he would wait for me there. I dried off and began to dress in the clothes I had worn earlier, before heading out into my bedroom. "Stiles, I am so sorry I came over to study I didn't know you would be in the shower. Seeing what I could see through the door just effected me I couldn't help myself, I don't mean to make you so uncomfortable I am so sorry."He told me. "Don't be sorry, it was kind of hot seeing that." I told him I advanced and kissed him, it was the first time I ever had kissed a dude. "Um Stiles, I love someone else we can't do anything I was just caught up in the moment." He told me after I pulled away. "I know, and I think you and Scott would be perfect for each other. I just wanted to try it, I wanted to see if I would like it." I told him.

"Well, what did you think? Did you like it, do you like someone I know?" He asked me. "Well I like Scott too, but I also like Derek. He's so dark and mysterious and Scott and I have been friends for ever. I just don't know who to pick, what do you think Danny?" I asked. "Well obviously I'm a bit biased, but maybe you should sample them try em both?" Danny suggested. "How would I go about that though, I don't see how I could work that." I said sitting down. "Well subtly find out if Scott like guys first, then take things from there. I'll back off until you guys figure things out, we are friends first." He said. " Can we just kiss some more I need practice and you taste good." I told him. "You hadn't ever kissed anyone until tonight had you?" He asked and I shook my head and our lips met again, the door opened and Scott walked in to the room and we all froze.

Author's Note 2: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other. Danny and Stiles will probably kiss more throughout everything, their friends with kisses but that's as far as that will go. This was the AU of the Pilot, next is the second episode of season one.


	2. A second chance at first line

Author's Note: I have decided to keep going with this, this will continue along the season plot line, however it won't follow the plot all the time around mid season it will change Peter won't be the big bad for this story but he will play a role. He will be a good guy for this story, at least as good as Peter can be. But he won't come in for awhile yet. Each episode will be a chapter, each chapter will vary depending on what all happens in said episode. Chapter thirteen will be episode one for season two as chapter 25 will be episode one of season three. Throughout all of it, most will be AU if you have a problem with that don't read any further. I might decide to post each season as one story as there will be no updating after I work through season three until next Summer. This chapter is the last few scenes of wolfs moon and then goes through Second chance at first line, so it will be a longer chapter. Slight change, I decided Scott will go back to Allison and Danny will be paired with Isaac

Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other.

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles and Danny/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/ Alison Danny/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson

Crescent Moon

Chapter Two- Wolf's moon Pt2/Second chance at first line

I stared at Scott for a few more moments, Danny had excused himself awhile ago yet here we still sat staring at each other. Eye contact never broke I watched his face, his reaction he just stared back at me his face blank. I waited for him to say something anything even to voice his disgust would be better than utter silence, I had no idea how he felt on the subject when he didn't speak his face never gave away anything as his face never showed anything except confusion. I couldn't tell what he was thinking until finally he frowned, I was prepared for the worst but the words never came he just frowned at me as if he was in deep thought. He looked down at the floor, and I couldn't help but notice that he glanced up at me a few times before looking right back down.

I also saw the faint hint of wonder in his eyes and the outline of a half hard erection, probably from making out with Alison at tonight's party. I looked at his face as it once again became blank, and Scott stood and walked out without saying anything about what had happened settling instead for I'll see you at school tomorrow. I turned my back from the door as Derek showed up once again at my window and knocked this time too, I walked over to it and unlocked the window before pulling it open letting the other werewolf inside. "I saw him tonight with Allison, it wasn't good you need to keep him from playing tomorrow night's game." He told me. "That shouldn't be a problem since we're not on first line, Only first line plays in the games the rest of us sit on the bench doing nothing." I reply. "Just make sure to keep it that way, on the field anger could take hold and someone could get hurt or worse Allison could know something and Scott ends up mounted on her dad's wall." He said.

"I'll do my best, it's not like he's going to go and make first line tomorrow out of thin air. But if he does I don't know what you expect me to do, I don't even know why I'm listening to you in the first place." I tell him. "That would be because I actually might know more about what him and I are than the internet, just because you can type 'werewolves' into Google doesn't mean you know everything there is to know." He says sternly. " I didn't say I did grumpywolf, I do know a lot though most of what's in movies is bogus. I know wolves don't just change on the full moon, but they feel compelled to do so and that they can change anytime but are stronger than normal on the full moon." I said proudly. "Oh well color me impressed, the human can disprove movie stereotyping. I don't know how I ever lived without you Stiles, your so smart." He said sarcastically. "Well at least I have friends, Danny was over a little bit ago to study." I told him. "That may work with other people, your telling of halve truths but not with me. He came to study but you did something else didn't you? I smell semen in here, but only one person's why is that?" He asked coming closer to me until I was flat against the wall.

"I don't know what your talking about, I just took a shower and when I came out he was waiting for me." I said. "Oh I see now, he saw you in the shower. He saw you through the door and got all hot and bothered, didn't he Stiles? He took care of himself watching you didn't he?" Derek questioned. "Yes, it wasn't his fault I know he was coming and forgot to shut the door. I should have known what would happen, but I think of him as one of the guys so I sometimes forget he's gay and make him uncomfortable." I told him. "His smell is on you, you were really close to him for an amount of time. Then I smell Scott, did he come here first or did he walk in on you?" He asked. "He walked in on me practicing kissing with Danny, he was my first kiss and I wanted to be able to kiss who I really wanted." I replied. "Maybe one day you will Stiles, whoever it is will be lucky to have someone so loyal." He told me before he disappeared out my window just as he had come.

I stood and walked over to the window locking it, before laying in my bed. I was so tired it had been such a long day and I still didn't know how Scott felt, I was just on the edge of sleep when my phone vibrated with a text. I looked at it, and it was Scott saying he wanted to talk after all and would be here in a couple hours after he was sure his mom was asleep. I typed back a quick reply saying I was going to sleep till he got here, and that if I was asleep to just wake me. I feel asleep quickly after that only to be woken again what felt like five minuets later, by a pair of soft lips pressing to mine I was still half asleep so I responded until I remembered Scott was coming over and opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for the world to come back into focus, but when it did I almost jumped out of my bed because it was Scott kissing me it was my best friend kissing me. I slowly pulled my lips away from his, and gave him a questioning unable to form words as of yet.

"I wanted to do that before I left but I was scared I haven't felt like this before and I was scared so I ran, but I'm done running seeing you with Danny it turned me on like you wouldn't believe it was so unbelievable that I got scared and ran." Scott told me. "So you kissed me to test what you were feeling, or was it for some other reason entirely?" I asked him. "I want to try this I want to try the whole with a dude thing, and I figured who better to try it with than my best friend I mean we could do this and if it doesn't work out we could be stronger friends for it." He said. "Well I don't know I don't know if I want to be an experiment, I'm going to need some time to think and get my head around what your asking It's going to take a bit but why don't you just stay here tonight?" I asked. He nodded and climbed in next to me after striping off everything but his boxers and wrapped an arm around my waist, he kissed me full on once more before he let me go and rolled over like usual when he slept over and I once again drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Scott kissing me again quickly before he climbed out of bed and disappeared into my bathroom claiming the first shower and I rolled out and head down the stairs to read dad's usual not before climbing in the shower myself. I found the note on the kitchen counter and picked it up 'Do we need to have a talk about why Scott was pretty much naked in your bed? See you after work.-Dad' I crumpled it up and put it in the trash, before I climbed back up the stairs. The shower was off, and I didn't see Scott anywhere so I went on in and climbed in turning on the water full blast. I heard a noise behind me and turned around to find Scott climbing in behind me, he backed me up to the shower walls and kissed me soundly for the second time this morning. "I was hoping I might be able to convince you of giving this a try I like you Stiles, and we're best friends so this shouldn't be to awkward and if everything goes right we should be able to have sex without all the emotional stuff getting in the way." He told me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance, let's give it a shot." I told him. He grinned in response and went to work his mouth finding my pulse point as if it were second nature before moving his way down, his mouth found my belly button before his tongue darted out and dipped inside and I moaned he brought his mouth back to mine swallowing it. He moved down again and swallowed my erection whole his cheeks hallowing before he started moving up and down, I screamed as I climaxed in minuets and he kissed me again before I finished my shower and got out to dress and headed off to school. We hit the road and headed toward the school for class, and I said my goodbyes before heading to my first class which was boring as hell. I finished my assignment within the first ten minuets of class and spent the rest doodling absently on the back. The bell rang and I went through most of the rest of the day in the same fashion until the time for lacrosse practice came and I headed for the locker room, I smiled at Scott and we changed into our uniforms.

We went out on the field, and the coach told us that this was our last chance to make first line in time for tonight's game, and Scott wowed everyone by being promoted to first line. I looked on in pride and horror as what I had told Derek the night before came back to me, I was going to make him so mad when I told him this and I had to tell him eventually soon preferably so we could figure out how to keep him from playing. He shot me a beaming smile as he ran back to the locker room with most of the other team and Danny came up to me, making sure Scott was out of view before speaking to me as if afraid of what might happen. "So how did it go last night did he take it okay because when I left he looked pissed, is he doing alright now because he didn't even make eye contact with me today when we were playing." Danny said. "He didn't at first at first he looked confused before he ran out, later he texted me saying he wanted to talk and I texted him back saying Id sleep till he got there and to just wake me. When I woke up it was because someone was lip locking with me and it was Scott, said seeing us had been a turn on and at the time it was new and it scared him so he ran. Then he said he wanted to give this a try and we are now stuck in the friends with benefits zone."

I told the other boy, the hurt must have showed on my face as his features softened into sympathy. "You love him don't you, how long has it been?" He asked me. "Yes, and about as long as I knew what my feelings meant so about four years." I told him honestly."You poor thing what I have is just a crush, you have been in full on love with him for four years. It's one thing to think they don't go that way or don't feel the same, but to be told they want to be friends with benefits and no feelings that's rough." He said. "Danny it's tearing me up inside, but I think at this point I'd take what I can get I love him so much." I told him tears coming to my eyes. "I know you do baby it's going to be okay, are you guys exclusive or anything?" He asked me. "No I don't think so he said no feelings and to keep it casual, why?" I asked through my tears. "Because I've been wanting to kiss you, and I didn't know if I could and now I know how I can make you feel better." He said bring his lips to mine.

We stumbled towards the woods fingers pulling at clothes our mouths never leaving each other, before we knew it our shirts were off and Danny went straight to work licking and sucking at nipples tongue dipping hands tearing at my shorts before undoing his own. Slowly he slicked me up and opened himself before telling me to slide in, it was slow and all about feelings the exact opposite of how things worked with Scott. I climaxed and slid out as he lubed himself and worked me open before sliding in and out of me in return. After it was over we were left sticky and sweaty but we begrudgingly put our uniforms back on and headed back to the locker room, we shared a shower as we kissed and soaped down cleaning ourselves of the remnants of our encounter before hopping out and getting dressed. "Now didn't that make you feel better baby?" He asked me. "Yes Danny thanks, I'm glad you were my first I can only imagine it being Scott he would have ripped me in two I never plan to go that far with anyone else until I find the right guy for me." I told him.

"I was your first? I am honored, although I hope you might do it with me again sometime and if something else comes from it so be it?" He asked. "Sure Dan, we can get together again when I'm feeling all depressed and lonely." I tell him before leaving the room. I walk through the halls and head out the front doors to meet up with Scott and I spot him over by my jeep, do I feel like a dirty slut? No I don't it was his wish to keep things casual and free of feelings last time I checked that means we're not together so I don't have to stick to only him, and Danny is just a really good friend maybe something else will come from it later but for right now that's all it is. I stop at my door and climbed in motioning to the other door as a signal for him to get in so we could get going I didn't want to be in this parking lot any longer then I had to be, he did just that and climbed into the cab of the jeep and I started the car and we pulled out of the lot before hitting the road heading straight for the Hale house where I knew Derek would be waiting maybe he could talk some sense into him cause lord knows I try.

He seemed to figure out we weren't going home because he started to look confused and I just speed up a little bit and swerved around a corner before he gave a little gasp as we almost hit another car, he seemed to get something was eating at me because he began to look concerned I laughed out loud at the thought making his concerned look clash with confusion it seemed to take forever but we finally pulled into the drive way for the ruined old house he gave me a questioning look before I got out but I ignored it. I hopped down from the cab and headed inside to where I knew he was waiting for me and looked at him with a sorry expression he looked at Scott who just walked in and face palmed, he looked at me telling me to stand out of the way and approached Scott. "Did you make first line Scott did it make you feel like the big man on campus do you think your going to be extremely popular now, well I'll tell you one thing your not playing in that game tomorrow it's to dangerous."

He told him. "What business is it of yours if I play or not last time I checked you don't own me I don't even know why Stiles brought me here but we're leaving now come on Stiles." He said moving to the door and stopping to come back when he saw I had stayed put. "Stiles what gives we should leave this guy doesn't have any right to boss me around now come on we need to get home before our parents skin us alive." Scott told me. "Stiles, maybe its time to tell Scott why you brought him here I think now would be a good time before he goes out and gets himself killed don't you?" Derek asked me. "Derek knows everything Scoot he's a werewolf too and he's just trying to help you if you play tomorrow and get too worked up someone will get hurt or worse die, we are just trying to help you be the best little werewolf you can." I told my friend. "You kept this from me you knew he was a werewolf and kept it from me how long have you known Stiles how long have you known and not told me about this is this the only thing you haven't told me, next your going to tell me you slept with Danny." He said upset. Derek chuckled at this.

"I hate to break it to you Scott but he did sleep with Danny today in fact I can smell it on him so you might as well be angry at him for everything all at once right?" Derek questioned him. "Is that true Stiles did you sleep with someone else not even twenty four hours after I said I wanted to try things with you and see if they worked and were it might go?" He asked me looking hurt. "Oh get over yourself we weren't together no matter how much I wish it were true you just wanted an experiment well guess what my feelings are not a fucking experiment Scott I have been in love with you for four years and I went on thinking it would never be, that you were straight but no you wanted to experiment with me treat me like a rag doll but I'm not having that do you know what it's like to love some one for four years thinking they would never love you back only to be told they wanted to be friends with benefits? No of course you don't you just care about figuring yourself out not about what we are doing here might do to me how it could effect me you just want to be sure your straight before going back to your fucking Allison, well I have news for you straight guys don't give blow jobs and kiss other dudes and a real friend doesn't at like this and not take into account how the other might feel!" I screamed at him. "This is better than the movies I should have you two over more often."Derek said grinning, munching on a bowl of popcorn that he seemed to have gotten out of thin air.

"Danny was the only one there for me the only on who knows what it's like and what I'm going through I broke down in tears and he made me feel better and you know what I'm glad it was him to take my virginity because a young werewolf like you would have split me in half, I kind of like having all of me in one piece thank you." I told him. "Stiles I don't know what to say here I had no idea you felt like that for so long if you had told me sooner maybe things would have been different but your right I just wanted you to help me figure out me, I find you attractive but I love Allison and I want to be with her I'm sorry that hurts you I really am but how can I not be with the one I love?" He asked me. "Oh I don't know maybe because her family is made up of werewolf hunters and she could very well be playing you right into a trap just to kill you or I suppose she could actually be into you and have no clue that your a werewolf and no clue her family is made of werewolf hunters, but I think that is probably very unlikely possible but unlikely." I told him, his face scrunching up in disbelief and then hurt. "Is this true Derek are the Argents really hunters, did she really trick me?" He asked the older werewolf.

"Well I don't know if she knows but yes her family are hunters, if she doesn't know when she finds out she'll kill you or be disowned by her family which do you think is more likely Scott?" Derek asked him. "Her killing me is more likely." Scott said before tears came to his eyes. "You are part of my pack now Scott we have to look out for each other and Stiles too so what your pulling with him is not okay, as acting Alpha I order you to stay away from Stiles until your sure of what you want and can tell him." Derek said. Scott nodded before leaving in tears, and I looked at him in thanks only to get a head ruffling in response. "Stiles, you need to give yourself more credit I know how you feel and I know what you were doing and I can't blame you. You love him and are willing to settle for whatever he is willing to give you even if it hurts but you deserve more than that you Stiles Stilinski deserve someone who loves you back, someone who will treat you right so quit wasting your time with Scott and go out and find that person do you get me?" He asked me.

I nodded before leaving as well climbing in my jeep an starting it I head towards my house but when passing Allison's I see Scott going up to the door only apparently to change his mind at the last minuet and head back down the drive where he is hit by a black truck and rolls off to the ground, I was about to get out and help him when Allison's father got out fo the truck to do so and Allison also comes out to help so I keep driving toward my house where I crash in my bed and fall to sleep.

Sitting on the bench yet again I am such a screw up I watch as Scott comes out on to the field with the other players Danny comes over and quietly and quickly kisses me and I look around as he heads back to the field noticing that no one saw I relaxed and watched as the game began, I saw the other team come out onto the field they were from Mystic Falls but I think they can handle them. I just sat there for the entire game watching Scott use his powers over and over to score again and again I stood finally having enough and headed to the locker room for some air, only to hear voices shortly after speaking really low curious I stuck my head around the corner and immediately wished I hadn't as I was met with seeing Scoot and Allison in a passionate kiss I stumbled backwards the tears flowing I knew they heard me Scott yelling after me but I just couldn't stop I just kept running.

Author's Note 2: This chapter's word count without AN's was 4,027 words. I felt what I did in here was justified and Stiles explains a bunch of it in the chapter itself. If you have questions just review them.


	3. Pack expands, Family grows

Author's Note: Okay Crazy Chicks is officially on hold so I am going to be spending all the time I have on my hands for this story I warn you this is where things split off, you will see why as the chapter progresses and I will work with bits of cannon from all three seasons from here on out but the rest will be AU don't like don't read Stuff might get a bit complicated from here but it will all make sense and or be explained at some point later on. There is no character death in this chapter and none is planed for the future so far.

Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other.

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles and Danny/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/ Alison Danny/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, and Austin (MOC)

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, and Ash (FOC)

Crescent Moon

Chapter three- Pack expands, Family grows

I ran until I was out of breath and the calls from Scott had died down I rested for a moment and then kept running I eventually came back to my Jeep and I climbed inside and the tear fell, I don't know how long I sat there but I heard more calls from Scott and hid in the trunk while he looked in the front windows before moving on in his search and I went back to the front seat and was startled when Danny knocked on my window and I motioned for him to get in. We drove in silence into the woods and when the jeep pulled to a stop and he leaned over and kissed me and soon clothes were thrown and bodies were pressed together hot and sweaty movements were made until I pulled away hearing something in the distance growl. "Danny get down as low as you can right now, there is something out there I can't explain now but if you do as I ask I will later I promise." I told him as he nodded and did just that, the passenger door was ripped open and Danny went flying out into the woods as I sat there in shock staring after him a large wolf looking thing climbed into the cab with.

I was cold and scared as I backed all the way up into the trunk area and the beast bit into my thigh as I screamed in pain before it began to drag me out of the jeep and off in the direction that Danny had gone, I now figured this thing probably took him and this thing was probably a werewolf of some sort but it looked nothing like Scott or Derek so I did the one thing I could. "Derek help me, please Derek help!" I screamed as loud as I could, but the dragging continued as I was pulled deeper into the woods and farther from the Hale House. 'Is this it, am I going to die half dressed in the woods' I thought as the beast stopped but before it manged to slash me with it's claws a form came flying out of the darkness knocking it off me. Sensing it was disturbed and probably that it wouldn't be eating me with out a fight the beast took off into the darkness as Derek walked back to me. "Are you alright Stiles, where's Danny?" He asked me. "I don't know it took him first and off in this area too but I didn't see him, can't you smell him please Derek you have to find him he's my only friend right now." I beg him.

"I'll try to find him I promise but I have to look you over first and make sure you have no wounds that will kill you you are my first priority your pack." He tells me. "Danny's pack now too he saw that thing do you really think he's going to buy that it was a bear or some such shit?" I asked him. "As I said once I've seen to your wounds I will go out and search for him and not a moment before you are bleeding a lot we need to get you to the house so I can patch you up okay?" He asked picking me up, I nodded meekly as we shot off toward the house at the speed of sound okay maybe I'm exaggerating but we're moving pretty damn fast. When he sets me down I find that im in a bedroom or at least I think the it's a bedroom and laying flat on a tarp with Derek pulling off my jeans that I had haphazardly thrown on before Danny disappeared they slid down easily as my legs were sticky but slick with blood, I heard a gasp from the door and so Scott standing there looking relatively ashamed 'he should he drove me to run, drove me to hide in my jeep if he hadn't Danny wouldn't be missing and I wouldn't be hurt' I thought to myself before I finally looked down at my wound.

"No, no no no no NO!" I said getting louder with each word, in the confusion I hadn't noticed it but now it was as plain as day I had been bitten by a werewolf now thinking back I remembered it but I wasn't concerned because at the time I was sure I was going to die. "Get the fuck out of my sight I don't want you here, I don't want to see you! Derek make him leave please, if he hadn't made me run I wouldn't be." I tried but my voice cracked on the last few words, Derek did as I asked and told Scott to leave and that if I didn't die he could try coming back in a couple of days Scott did as he was told and Derek looked down at me with sympathy and understanding I had never seen him with before I think it contrasts his features too much. "I'm so sorry Stiles I know how much you wanted to avoid this, and I know that you don't want to hear this but your wound is healing your becoming a werewolf I just said what I said to Scott to freak him out." He told me sadly.

"This is all his fault he just kissed her he didn't even tell me he choose I just saw that and ran, when I reached my jeep I bumped into Danny and he made me feel better again before that thing pulled him off into the woods. It's all his fault that lost my one friend he was supposed to be my best friend well no more, he refused to join your pack right?" I asked. "Yeah he did, I have no acting Beta to work with when I start building my pack." He told me. "You do now where do I sign up, I want to hurt him Derek it's his fault Danny is missing I want to hurt him." I told the older wolf. "I think we can arrange that for a little while at least Scott and his friends will work against me against us and during that time Stiles, you can hurt him you can hurt him a lot. My uncle should be here soon he said he wanted to give up the position of Alpha and that I could have it and stick it where the sun don't shine, was how he put it." He told me, and I grinned when he mentioned hurting Scott yes I still liked him okay but he hurt me and caused this whole mess pay back is a bitch.

I shifted as I felt claws come out of my hands and feet and my teeth grow sharper and longer while my face grew fur and my eyes flashed a golden orange signaling that the transformation had been completed, of course out of all the nights in the month I was bit on the full moon so my powers and tolerance for said moon kicked in right away. I heard a knock at the door and jumped up and was at the door before I knew what was happening I opened the door to reveal a handsome man in his late twenties early thirties with awesome hair, I was in awe and then Derek joined us. "Nephew you have a little wolf already, and here I was hoping to be here when the first one woke it's a crucial moment. Not that I'm not thrilled but who turned him?" Peter asked. "We don't know it seems we have a rogue Alpha roaming around because he was attacked late last night and his friend was abducted, we still haven't found him but maybe as an Alpha I'll be able to sniff him out Stiles here is going to be my Beta so we can get this done as soon as possible." Derek told his uncle.

"Well let's get this show on the road I have a date with a beach in the Caribbean, I Peter Hale the Hale family Alpha hereby give up said power and grant it as such to my only fit living relative Derek Hale so mote it be." He said as he glowed a dull red and the moon's rays pulsed and shined upon Derek the older wolf lifted of the ground for a moment glowing a bright red before touching back down red eyes locked with my golden orange ones as the process was complete. Peter's own eyes glowed a light blue and he grinned at us before waving and disappearing back into the forest I looked at Derek's eye's again and he smirked at me before speaking. "It's time to search for your friend we need to hurry though because you have school in a couple of hours and I need to be at the hospital as soon as possible, Erica Reyes was just admitted for her epilepsy and this is the best opportunity to get to her." He told me. "Let's get to her first, when we're done we'll have one more body to help in the search and we'll be done much faster." I told him, he nodded before disappearing upstairs assumable to get me new clothes and now that I think of it I now notice my nakedness I was only wearing a pair of boxers.

I went to the mirror to try and make sense of my hair and gasped when I saw my reflexion what once had been my toned but not very muscular body now was a body I didn't recognize at all, I had a six pack and gained muscles in my arms and legs and my hair had a shine to it it looked healthier and was straight and well kept only to spike at the front. I looked good and I was now loving being a werewolf of course I should expected that the bite would give the body bitten the muscle and what not needed to be a werewolf I guess I never noticed with Scott because he was always rather muscular but I couldn't ponder it much longer because Derek came down the stairs and handed me a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans and a navy t-shirt and I gave him a question look for the leather jacket. "It's going to be our pack's theme every member is going to wear one, let's get going we need to get her alone to talk her into it." He said tossing me a pair of shades as we left the house and climbed in to his Camaro we tore out of the drive and speed in the direction of the hospital.

Erica Reyes was a pretty girl and without the epilepsy she would have been able to rival Lydia Martin's beauty she was blonde and was average in height and weight and was wearing a hospital gown as she coward away from us in a corner and we just kept coming closer, I stepped in front of Derek a clear sign to let me handle it. "Hello Erica do you remember me, my name is Stiles Stilinski." I told her and she nodded. "Good I have a way to help you Erica all it takes is one bite from him, and it will all disappear the seizures the symptoms all of it you'll be better and won't have to be an outcast anymore doesn't that sound nice to you?" I asked her. "What do I have to do, surely it doesn't come free what's the catch?" She asked me back. "There are people who hunt our kind and we do need help finding a member that was taken into the woods. With your help the search would go much faster, and you can put Lydia Martin in her place wouldn't you like that I'd pay money to see it." I told her, she nodded and came closer and held her wrist out to Derek who went full Alpha and bit into her wrist.

I hugged her as she screamed and when the pain died down I handed her a hand held mirror that was near by, she gasped as once had been her flat lifeless blonde hair now was full of life and shined bright and her dull eyes stood out with a bit of a sparkle her skin was silky smooth and clear of pimples and other marks. Tears of joy slid down her face as she hugged me and then Derek who patted her back awkwardly, we pulled out the clothes we had picked up for her and she stepped in to the bathroom to dress and when she came out she was dressed in a top that showed cleavage and a short skirt and black heeled boots. "There she i9s that is the Erica I always knew you could be shall we go my lady?" I asked dramatically. "Yeah, we still have an hour to kill and what the hell I'll just drop you two off at lunch." Derek said more to himself then anyone else as he lead us to the Camaro, I took the back and allowed the lady to take the front. We made it into the woods in record time with Derek's driving and hopped out of the car taking off in different directions to search I was disappointed but there wasn't any sign of Danny in my area I was about to give up when I heard Erica howl from the west and I took off, when I reached her she just pointed at the ground and I looked down at the ground to see it covered in blood in a rather large circle on the forest floor.

Derek joined us and sniffed at it before nodding to signify that it belonged to Danny and I felt my knees come out from under me and a loud anguished howl came from my mouth Erica rubbed my back soothingly as I pulled myself together and I heard a moan. My head snapped up not because I was surprised but because I knew the moan it belonged to Danny so I crawled over to the vegitation covering the ground a bit away and Danny was laying there a bullet lodged in his chest that glowed a blew color, I was about to look at the wound when Erica yelped and fell to the ground a bullet wound that glowed blue was in her shoulder. "It's the hunters their here they must have shot Danny and used him as bait, we need to get them to the car." He told me and I nodded before lifting Danny as Derek did the same with Erica and we took off to the car.

About thirty minuets later we pulled up outside the Beacon Hill's animal clinic and I looked at him funny before deciding now wasn't the time to make a joke. We unloaded the two passengers and brought them inside and I rang the bell at the front desk, the doctor came out to the main room and looked at us a moment. "Bring them back, I'll turn off the open sign and be right there." He said and then busied himself turning out lights in the front and fliping on the closed sign. When he came to the back he looked at Derek and asked if he managed to snag a full bullet and Derek nodded handing to him, he looked at me and told me to brace myself because just watching this was going to hurt. He dumped the powder out of the bullet and seperated it in to two piles and took the first and heated it up before pressing it into Danny's wound and my friend screamed as I growled at the doctor only to be held back by Derek I was oblivious to when he did Erica as Danny stood up. "I knew you would find me Stiles, I've missed you I know you would look for me everyone else didn't even noticed I was gone but you came for me." He said. "Of course I did your pack and one of the few friends I have left." I said as we met for a heated kiss.

Author's Note 2: I thought I'd end this one with fluff as I said we're going to get into AU stuff and I want to thank the people reading for doing so. I hope you all liked and understood the chapter and if you didn't feel free to message me directly or review, though be warned that flames will not be tolerated and will be removed and reported.


	4. Return and Poking the wolf

Author's Note: Okay Crazy Chicks is officially on hold so I am going to be spending all the time I have on my hands for this story. I will work with bits of cannon from all three seasons from here on out but the rest will be AU don't like don't read Stuff might get a bit complicated from here but it will all make sense and or be explained at some point later on. There is no character death in this chapter and none is planed for the future so far.

Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other.

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles and Danny/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/ Alison Danny/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, and Austin (MOC)

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, and Ash (FOC)

Crescent Moon

Chapter Four- Return and Poking the wolf

I found myself in Derek's Camaro shortly after that and was begging Derek to let us skip. "But Derek two of us were shot doesn't that count as a reason to stay home for the day, I mean sure we heal but normal people don't isn't it going to look suspicious that we're there at all? I mean news like that traveled the hunters know who Danny is if they see us with him they'll know about us too." I pointed out. "That doesn't matter we will deal with the hunters soon, we need two more members first and I've already chose them really the only reason your going is so you can walk in that lunch room and make Scott furious." He told me. "Well when you put it that way I see your point, plus I wouldn't want to deprive Erica of seeing the look on Lydia's face when she walks in and steels her thunder." I agreed. We were just leaving Derek's place after grabbing clothes for Danny and leather jackets for him and Erica I was currently chilling in the back seat using Danny's now more muscular body as a pillow as we drove, it seemed to take longer than it did to reach the school but when we finally pulled up and we climbed out all talking stopped as the few people that were eating outside of heading of campus stared at us in looks of envy, disgust, or disbelief whispers of.

"Is that Stiles Stilinski with Erica Reyes" or "I heard Stilinski and Reyes were in an accident that forced them to need plastic surgery, and now their like together" or "No you idiots they got the surgery but Stilinski is totally with Danny." I decided to make a new rumor and put my arm around Erica's waist who gave me a conspiratorial wink and wrapped hers around my waist and made a facial gesture to Danny who put his around my waist also clasping her hand on the other side as we kept walking, we got some odd looks and stares of disbelief as we went and we headed straight to the cafeteria where I knew Scott would be with his precious Allison and when we walked in the song Hot, Hot, Hot was playing over the speakers as we strolled over to the nearest table. Erica let go of me briefly and went over to the table with all eyes following her and picked up an apple and took a bite out of it giving the boys at the table a flirtatious smile before returning to our previous position, I locked eyes with Scott and saw the expression of relief mixed with anger and confusion that graced his features and we turned to head out and I heard Lydia say "What in the holy hell, was that."

With that we left the room and I could feel Scott following us out as we exited the school and got in the car, Derek gave Scott a cheeky grin while Erica waved and I just flipped him off. Allison came out to stand next to him and they began to whisper furiously about us, I only caught bits and pieces. "Are they okay they seemed a bit off today, should I be worried about them being targets for my family?" She asked him. "Yes I don't know how but Derek turned them or at least one of them I could smell him all over Erica, from what I gathered Danny and Stiles were attacked in the woods he might have turned them to save them." He replied. "This isn't good I feel like battle lines are being drawn, Scott why did Stiles look like he would rip you limb from limb if he could?" My hearing faded after that as we departed the parking lot and headed to the place we would most likely find our next recruit, the hospital. Derek said we would most likely find him there on account of his home life sucking ass evidently his father liked to lock him in a freezer in the basement, we assume since he wasn't at school he'll be there.

Once we arrived at the hospital we went to the front desk and asked for Issac Lahey and the nurse frowned before saying that this was the tenth time this month he had been brought in to the emergency room but that when social services were called the boy always said nothing untrod was going on and they never found any evidence to the contrary, she then gave us the room number and said if we could help him in any way to do so stressing the word any I looked at Derek and he shrugged before saying she knew and was the only nurse he would allow to see him if he was ever forced to the hospital. We set out for the room that she gave us but before we could enter, Derek stopped and held us back and when I looked around the door to the room I saw it. It was green and had a tail and slitted eyes the scales totally covered it's body as it slithered up the wall and stared down at the boy without warning Derek told us to get the boy out before he tackled the creature out the glass window before falling the three floors to the ground, I grabbed the sleeping the boy before taking off down the hall with Danny flanking me as Eric jumped from the window and went to assist Derek.

I didn't go straight to the ground floor opting instead for hiding in an empty room to wait for a signal of some kind that the threat was handled and it was all clear I didn't want to put our new member in harms way before he even joined officially and I didn't want him to get hurt when so vulnerable, we closed the door and barricaded it behind us and waited knowing if we didn't hear anything in the next twenty to thirty minuets and neither of them came to fetch us we would jump from the window and run to the safest place possible which would mean swallowing my pride and going to Scott for help. For if we had not been fetched or signaled by then it meant they were either dead, wounded, or captured so we waited and we finally heard someone coming about five minuets before the cut off point and I went to take down the barricade but stopped mid step, because the foot steps I've heard were not those of Derek or Erica.

The creature stopped outside and sniffed around a bit before going to work on the door and we ran at the window before jumping through it and landing on our feet before going around the building and finding our two missing members laying on the ground fine but unable to move, I hoisted Erica over the shoulder opposite of Issac and Danny grabbed Derek before we put the three of them in the back of his Camaro and we got in the front I started the engine and put in gear before pulling out and starting to drive. The creature appeared out of nowhere and began to chase the car down the road before slowing down after we made a sharp turn causing the beast to hit a wall, I started to go a little faster as we began to gain ground and the creature got further and further behind us and I headed straight into the woods and parked the car behind the house before we dragged everyone inside and put them down on a comfortable surface.

We waited for the creature to show up but it soon became obvious that we had lost it and we turned to face the others when they began to move and they stood before giving us a nod, Derek went straight to Issac and bit his unmoving form and we heard the boy's breathing hitch but he remained asleep a truly remarkable feet under the pressure of being turned. The boy twitched a bit and moaned in his sleep as we watched muscle mass be added to his body and I saw a weird look go through Danny's eyes and was about to ask about it when it went through mine as well when my eyes met Derek's briefly and his eyes widened a bit before he motioned for me to follow him out of the room to talk in private, as I headed out I watched as the boy began to shift and yellow eyes opened wide.

I had followed Derek up to his room or what I guessed was his room by the décor being all dark colors he turned to me and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as if he couldn't find the words to use, I did the same finding that I also was unable to form words and he laughed at me. "Oh don't look at me like that Stiles it was funny to see you go through that just after I did it was so Ironic it made me laugh, but tell me did you notice the flash that went through your eye's and Danny's when your eyes caught Issac's and my own?" He asked me. "Yes I did and it wasn't that funny, but what do these flashes mean?" I asked him in return. "Well we were shown to be mates, in werewolf culture wolfs mate for life so we do too but when we find our mate our one and only nothing happens maybe for years. The reason for this is that the elders wanted to make sure the pack was complete before the people within started to mate, the eyes flashing is one of the signs of looking upon ones mate. The people who were to join us have, so the mating genes have surfaced and begun the process. The way that works is the eyes flash when they meet their mates form, and when their mate's eyes hit their form in return their eyes flash also. In other words the elders have decided that we are to mates as well as Danny and Issac have been bound to each other does that make sense?" He asked.

"Yes but I felt an attraction to you before this all happened why is that?" I countered. "It's because it was your body reacting to the fact we were destined to be mates, it is rare but the fates sometimes pair us with a human by mistake to fix the mistake the bond is broken if the human isn't turned within the month killing both wolf and human. We knew each other a little while over that and didn't have to worry about it because you were already destined to join the pack, for instance the only reason I can come up with that this started before Erica mated is that her mate is still human thus giving her only one month after they first meet to turn him, her or them before they die." He explained. "Them, wolfs can mate with more than one person?" I asked, He nodded but explained it was very rare I nodded back showing I understood before laying down in his California king sized bed and fell to sleep thinking of the busy day.

Authors note 2: I hope this made a little sense, I covered how wolfs mate in my story and why Erica does not yet have one. I also want to make sure I take the time to explain that just because they are mates Derek and Stiles will not just be happy and screw each other right away, their feelings will grow over time and heart ache not out of thin air. Stiles only slept with Danny for comfort not for love, and I hope you all noticed I didn't have one of my famous intense sex scenes I will not go into detail unless it is one of the mated pairs and if not it will be vague and not descriptive because it isn't true love or whatever.


	5. Lizard thing

Author's Note: I can't believe it's chapter five already, this is going to be my longest story ever and is has been accurately estimated to end at chapter 44 and based on having 11,000 words every four chapters that brings the final word count to about 121,000 so stick around for my biggest story ever! I also have character song's for the versions in my story each will have one unless their personality changes throughout the story then they'll have more there are thirty one songs in all and they may be found at the end of this chapter. I want to thank Hank's Lady for the idea for how it all ends and good news there will be a sequel!

Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other.

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles and Danny/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/ Alison Danny/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson Erica/Austin and Boyd/Ash

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, and Austin (MOC)

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, and Ash (FOC)

Crescent Moon

Chapter Five- Lizard Thing

When I woke up the next morning it was to find myself in a place I didn't recognize as my own it was a rather dark themed room with a four poster bed with light resistant curtains and when I pulled them back I realized that it was Derek's room I had been here once before, of course at that time I was sure I was dying it felt like it but here I am a teenaged werewolf. It finally hit me that I wasn't alone when I found it impossible to actually get out of the bed and I looked down to see not only was an arm holding me in place but I wasn't wearing much clothing I scowled at the black pair of boxer briefs that were obviously not mine I then began to wiggle until I was facing the person holding me in the bed, Derek was snoring away blissfully as I attempted yet again to get free. 'I can't believe the perv undressed me while I slept, I like him and all but that's just creepy and what if he did something? I prefer my sexual encounters to be when I'm awake so I can say no if I want' I thought to myself finally giving up on getting free before Derek woke up.

I heard the door open as Danny came into the room and it looked as though he was going to leave until I called to him, he stopped and walked over to my side of the bed before giving a firm yank on my arm. "Are you okay, it looked lie you were having some issues there." He told me. "I kinda past out after the whole we're mates talk, how did it go with you and Isaac?" I asked him. "He um he kinda freaked out about the werewolf thing, and um said he wasn't a fag before running away." He told me. "But what about the lizard thing, didn't he freak out about the lizard thing? Damn I thought he'd freak about the lizard thing, and how dare he insult you like that! Where is he, I'll kick his newbie ass!" I said in fury. I was startled when another voice came from behind me. "Who's ass does my mate want to kick, and should I be worried?" Derek asked from behind me. "He freaked out on Danny and called him the 'F' word before running out into the night." I told him. "He rejected his mate, I have been watching the boy for awhile now and he is gay or at least bi I have only seen him with guys." He told us. "So you think he's just freaking out about everything and really might like me?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think that's a possibility." He told us. "I bet he'll show up here by tonight, it wouldn't surprise me though if he needs a couple of days to come to grips with this new world he's been sucked into. You need to be there for him Danny comfort him, but don't come on to him if he wants that kind of comfort he will come to you. Right now he will most likely want to ask you questions about all this answer truthfully, if he hasn't um you know by the weekend let me know that's four days from now." He told the younger boy as I watched from the side of the room. "Wait a minuet, I just remembered something! You pervert you removed all my clothes last night after I passed out! I woke up in these and they are not mine and they reek of your sweat and other things I don't want to ponder, did you do anything to me while I was out? No wait don't answer that, I think I'll just sleep on the floor in Danny's room until I cool down." I told him as I went upstairs and locked my self in the rest room, I heard Danny still talking. "Really, your giving me advice on how to deal with my mate when you can't deal with yours?" He asked.

"Don't sass me boy I'm older than you and I am your Alpha, Stiles just needs to cool down like he said I don't know why though it's only custom for the Alpha to soak his or her mate in their sent." He said casually. "So you didn't molest my best friend while he slept, you just changed him into your used boxer shorts?" Danny asked. "Yes why is that a problem, all alpha's do it I looked at him a lot when changing him but I swear I didn't touch him more than necessary." He replied. "You still don't see how that's gross and invading his privacy?" Danny inquired. "No I did only what was custom for me to do, but perhaps I can concede that there might have been another way." Derek admitted sheepishly. "So now do you understand that even a big bad Alpha can make mistakes? Couldn't you like rub his shirt on yourself before he wears it, that way he won't be grossed out and smell like sweat and musk?" He asked the alpha. "I guess I could think of other ways but he needs to try to be less sensitive all the time, it's annoying and he talks to much sometimes." Derek said. "Those things aren't true!" I yell from the restroom as they keep talking. "See what I mean that right there is the over sensitive thing I was just talking about, it needs to stop because he can't break down and cry every time bad things happen" He said.

I had heard enough and stormed out of the restroom and into Danny's bedroom and threw myself on the floor, as the talking I didn't really want to hear continued below me. "He might be over sensitive but your not Sensitive enough you blatantly disregard the feelings of those around you, and with that kind of attitude Stiles won't be showing up at your door any time soon." Danny explained. "I am doing the best I can he is a little over the top I swear he is having new wolf mood swings, is it really all my fault that he is over emotional?" Derek asked. "Yes it is all your fault your causing it for the most part I have been trying to help you, you need to apologize before doing anything else and after that explain to him that you were trying to do the right thing by him by marking him with your scent." Danny told him. I thought this might be the time to go back down, mostly because I didn't want to have him coming up here to apologize.

As I descended the stairs I noticed that the talking had stopped which probably meant they knew I was coming or we were being attacked I momentarily feared that it was the latter and the Lizard thing had found us, but as it turned out it was a more wolfish visitor that had demanded the silence over the entire house because as I rounded the corner it wasn't the big scary Lizard thing it was my ex best friend. Scott stood in the middle of the main room with Danny and Derek growling at him and refusing to let him inside all the way and he looked a mix of pissed off and terrified as he stood just inside the door, when his eyes landed on me the growling stopped and the other eyes in the room also landed on me I mean why me? "Why did you do it Stiles, why did you betray us, Derek is the enemy! He turned you into a werewolf and he turned Danny and Erica too!" He screamed at me. "Derek didn't turn me." I said softly.

"What do you mean he didn't turn you, he's the only Alpha in town right?" I told him. "Don't waste your time Stiles, you don't need to waste your time on him." Derek told me. "He deserves to know what he did to me Derek." I replied. "What do you mean what I did to you?" Scot asked me confused. "That night the night you broke me, I went to Danny for support and we drove out to the woods to talk we went there to get away from you and we were attacked by a rogue Alpha wolf. The wolf took Danny first and ripped him to shreds leaving him for dead before it came back for me it was about to slash my throat when Derek saved me, the rogue Alpha bit me and when we found Danny he was being used by the hunters as bait and I begged Derek to turn him. You caused all of this, not him so if anyone should be sorry it's you!" I screamed at him. Scott stared at me in shock and disbelief, his eyes found Danny who nodded his head before growling out "Traitor."

"But you didn't want the bite that means I did this I forced this on you I broke you I almost got you killed this is all my fault and I hurt the person I love the most, I love you Stiles I'll get rid of Allison I'll do anything for you just take me back please." He told me. I laughed and turned to Derek who was smirking and gave me a kiss, before turning to Scott with a grin. "I don't need need you anymore Scott I found my mate, my one and only." I told him. He looked at the floor and back at me with tears in his eyes, and I giggled and kissed Derek again causing Scott to run out of the house. I giggled again as Derek leaned down to kiss me again. "No you don't no kissing we just did that to mess with Scott and your still in the dog house, but come to bed I'm tired." I told him as we climbed the stairs and we fell asleep on the nice big bed.

Author's note 2: I have been really sick so I'm sorry this one took awhile so just R&R!

R.I.P- Rita Ora **Erica**

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift **Stiles about Scott in Chapter one**

Demons- Imagine Dragons **Derek**

Supernatural- Ke$ha **Story Song**

Warrior- Ke$ha **Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Derek**

I Knew You Were Trouble- Taylor Swift **Stiles in Chapter four**

Love Story- Taylor Swift **Grand Finale**

If I had You- Adam Lambert **Isaac**

Shady- Adam Lambert **Erica**

Where Have You Been- Rihanna **Stiles/Derek Relationship**

We Found Love- Rihanna **Story Song**

Complicated- Avril Lavigne **Allison**

Here's To Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne **Stiles**

Gives You Hell- Glee Cast **Stiles Chapter three**

Fighter- Glee Cast **Scott**

My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne **Alternate Grand Finale Song**

For Your Entertainment- Adam Lambert **Danny**

Take Back- Adam Lambert **Derek**

Sacrifice- Adam Lambert **Derek**

Diamonds- Rihanna **Danny/Isaac Relationship**

Umbrella- Rihanna **Erica/Austin Relationship**

What I've Done- Lincoln Park **Scott**

Cannibal- Ke$ha **Erica**

Sleazy- Ke$ha **Lydia/Erica**

We R Who We R- Ke$ha **Danny**

Grow A Pear- Ke$ha **Scott chapter 1-4**

Diva- Beyonce **Lydia**

My Prerogative- Bobby Brown/Britney Spears **Jackson**

Run The World (Girls)- Beyonce **Lydia/Allison**

Who Says- Selena Gomez **Danny**

Party At A Rich Dude's House- Ke$ha **Lydia/Allison**

Glamorous- Fergie **Lydia**


	6. Rebekah & Katherine

Author's Note: I wanted to get this up before going on a week long Hiatus starting June 28th, I will miss this story for that long miserable week with my family but I can't help it! Also you will notice the Hale pack grew, I decided Lydia would follow Jackson who would follow Danny! Oh and someone pointed out even if it was just one character, it was a cross over so Crossover alert! This chapter will be in Katherine's POV!

Summary: This is an AU take on the series as the characters try to find themselves, all in the midst of the supernatural coming to Beacon Hills. There are werewolves, hunters, witches, Vampires and even hybrids as a group of teens struggle for survival and each other. Features Rebekah and Katherine from Vampire Diaries the others from that show either don't exist or are in la la land it's up to you!

Pairings: Brief Scott/Alison and Scott/Stiles and Danny/Stiles.

Endgame pairings: Stiles/Derek Scott/ Alison Danny/Isaac and Lydia/Jackson Erica/Austin and Boyd/Ash

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, Lydia, Jackson, Rebekah & Katherine (VD), and Austin (MOC)

Hunters that hate both: Gerard, Victoria

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Boyd, Peter, Matt, Chris, Kate, Laura and Ash (FOC)

Crescent Moon

Chapter Six- Rebekah & Katherine

It had been almost a decade since I had last stepped foot in Beacon hills I had friends here it was true but people like them shouldn't be friends with people like me, I'm not your run of the mill werewolf I am the werewolf's natural or supernatural enemy because I am a vampire. I was born and grew up in Bulgaria but when I was in my prime I had the misfortune to meet my maker or creator, one of the first of our kind he was a handsome man with blonde hair and he had the eyes of an angel and that was what caught me in his web. I guess he might not be refereed to as my maker but it was his blood line that sired me I discovered what he was and ran I ran as far and as fast as I could running seemed to be a permanent part of my life now, but then I finally ran into a woman named Rose and her maker Mary I was forced to take Rose's blood and later killed myself in a last ditch effort to escape Niklaus but in doing so became so much more.

It was years later when I met my travel companion Rebekah who also ran from Klaus we travel together to this very day after nearly six hundred years, Rebekah was Niklaus's sister also an original one of only three left alive. It was in the nineteen nineties that we met a young werewolf hunter named Chris Argent in this little town and after finding out what we were not only did he not kill us but he asked us to stay and help, after we helped though he quickly turned on us and attempted to kill us only to be thwarted by a man named John Stilinski. Just a lone sheriff's deputy saving what he thought were two completely normal girls from a crazy person with a gun after discovering our secret I pledged to look after his family for the rest of the time I walked the earth, after I found that it was wooden bullets the hunter shot at me. If John hadn't taken the bullet for me I would have died there and then which brought m to why I was here again, it had been ten years since I last saw my "Nephew" Stiles and I just had a feeling the time was now.

I walked along side my blonde companion as we passed the sign welcoming us to Beacon Hills and I am brought out of my musings and memories by Rebekah's voice. "Kathy, you told me we were going on a trip not to bloody California. I have arrest warrants out for me in ten city's in five different counties here." She complained. "The fact that you missed every single court date you had while we were here last time is on you, you were lucky John was willing to hide you." I scolded my friend. "But it wasn't totally my fault Kathy, I didn't have my day light ring yet and they were all during the day!" She pointed out. "You could have asked to barrow mine for a few hours, I didn't go outside I was too busy with little Stiles." I told her. "Yeah now that you brought it up I think your getting to attached to that human, he could be the death of us Kathy. John said he was involved with wolves, we could be killed!" She complained. "I know but we can't just abandon him now, not when he needs us the most." I told her as we approached the Stilinski home. "Fine but if we die, you are so going to hear it all your after life!" She said as we knocked on the door.

**Stiles POV**

"Aunt Kathy, I haven't seen you in ten years!" I told my aunt when I opened the door and let her into the house. "Hello Stiles, how is my favorite nephew?" She asked me. "I'm doing alright I guess, and it's nice to see you as well Rebekah. What brings you here, I know you don't like coming here much." I questioned. "All right let's get straight to it Stiles, your father called me he's worried about you being around Hale. You shouldn't socialize with wolves dear, they aren't safe!" She told me. "I..I don't know what your talking about." I stammered. "Of course you don't, but I suppose if I was here when you were attacked I could have prevented this from happening to you." She said. Wait prevent what from happening Kathy, did you forget to tell me something?" Rebekah asked my aunt. "What's going on, how do you know about this?" I asked. "Oh sweetie I'm a vampire I know all about werewolves. I may have had a vision of Stiles being bitten, but in my defense it wasn't supposed to happen for another year he did something different!" She said. I just sat there in shock, watching the two women argue. "He's a wolf and you brought me in here, how could you he could kill us!" Rebekah yelled as I finally found my voice. "What the hell is going on here, and why am I involved!" I screamed.

"I am a vampire that came to Beacon Hills for the first time in the nineties, I met your father and he saved me from a hunter. Ever since then I have promised to look after and protect the Stilinski line, obviously I have failed I know you never wanted this to happen to you and I should have come back exactly when I had the vision. Maybe then you wouldn't be a wolf and you wouldn't need to be a part of the terrible dangers that have yet to pass, you need to be careful Stiles now that you are what you are a whole different future has been set for you a future I hope you can avoid." She told me before she and Rebekah vanished from the house, the question I found myself pondering however was 'what does this mean?' That is what I thought about as I laid my head on my pillow and drifted off to the world of dreams.

**Dream**

I walked into a white room that was decorated with only a single chair and it had it's back to me, and as I approached it I saw a figure with long blonde hair sitting in the chair and I called out to it. "Mom is that you, it's me mom it's Stiles!" I called to her, and that was when she turned around and I screamed. Her face was half decayed and her hair was starting to fall out, and she smiled at me. "I know it's you my baby boy, and I am sorry for giving you such a fright but I came to warn you baby. You need to stay with Derek he is the one for you, and he can help you battle the beings that are coming. I don't have a lot of time but the first thing you need to know is that the Lizard creature is called a Kanima, you have to find it's master the Kanima is a misunderstood creature with no control over it's actions. Stop the master and you stop the Kanima, the person will become a wolf like they were supposed to. Stiles the last thing I have to tell you is beware the hybrids, they are coming and they won't stop until your dead. Remember baby, I love you!" She said as everything faded back to black.

**End dream**

I sat up straight and my eyes darted around the room, when I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Awww Fuck."

Authors Note 2: This was sort of a scene shift, the Kanima and hybrids will show up again soon and notice I said again cookies if you figure out which chapter the first hybrid was in.


	7. Kanima Problems

Author's Note: This chapter brings back the Kanima as well as showing Katherine's power and the aftermath of Stiles dream. I wanted to have this up last night and I started it, but I was sucked into Charmed slash again I plead the fifth!

Summary: Bad stuff happens...Stiles...Werewolves...Hybrids...Katherin e...Nightmare... Kanima... Stiles fighting with Scott...

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, Lydia, Jackson, Katherine (VD), Peter and Austin (MOC)

Hunters that hate both: Gerard, Victoria

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Boyd, Cora, Matt, Chris, Kate, Laura and Ash (FOC)

There your all caught up, so let's get on with it.

Crescent Moon

Chapter Seven- Kanima Problems

Stile's POV

I had to tell Derek I had to warn him, their coming the hybrids are coming we have to be prepared we need more wolves! Kanima need to give him the information on the Kanima too so much to tell Derek, must tell him must find mate. My wolf just wouldn't shut up hounding me until I relented and got dressed to go to my mate at four O'clock in the morning, I just didn't see what a couple of hours would hurt but apparently my wolf felt differently as we shot through the trees like a cheetah and arrived at Derek's place in under two minuets. "What took you so long, I felt your wolf panic an hour ago." Derek said coming out of no where making me jump. "I wrestled with it trying to get it to let me sleep till morning, it didn't work so well I think it just made the wolf argue more." I told him. "Let's go inside, we can talk about whatever it is and we can get you home to your bed within the hour." He said as we walked into the house and sat down in the rather comfy chairs that were in the den.

It took awhile to explain to Derek what had happened in the twenty four hours I had been away from him but he seemed to take it well, and by well I mean only two walls and one comfy chair were irreparably damaged in his rage. I didn't think I had seen him stay quite through a rage and after like this it was like he didn't want to say anything he would regret, so his mouth was like sewn shut. When he finally did look at me his eyes were blood red and his face was like stone, I could tell that on some level at least he blamed me. "Leave it to you to have a vampire for a family member Stiles, do you know how lucky you are you weren't drained?" He asked me. "Oh that's the best part she's kind of like my guardian, dad saved her from Allison's father back in the nineties so she like protects the family now." I explained. "Ha if that's true where was she when you got attacked?" He questioned. "She explained that, her vision of that told her it was supposed to happened later than it did. I think it was because I went up there with Danny, I think it accelerated the vision." I told him. "I guess that would explain it, but I don't like it." He said his eyes still red.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Derek, and here I was hoping too be friends with my 'God Nephews' mate." Came a voice from the door way, as Katherine strutted into the room. "I thought vampires needed to be invited in, and I sure as hell would have remembered inviting a vampire into my home." Derek growled. "Oh dear that's only if there is an actual owner, the city owns your home that makes it free for me to walk in any time I want or any vampire for that matter. You might want to have that fixed before someone get's hurt, I wouldn't want my 'God Nephew' to get hurt it's not his time yet and it's not yours either so do us all a favor and get your house back." She told him. "What do you mean it's not our time, have you seen us die?" I asked her. "Yes but I can't tell you anything, it could change when and where by you just knowing. What I can tell you is that if you do things differently the future changes, this is something you have to do on you own though I can't help do this and you might just change your future." She told us before she was gone.

I blinked before walking upstairs and changing my clothes, if Derek really wanted me as a mate he was going to have to work at it not sit around all day growling at people. However when I returned down stairs it was to something else entirely, Derek was pressed up against a wall by Rebekah and grinding his hips into hers as they kissed heatedly. I wasn't in love, at least that's what I told myself but yet hot wet tears were cascading down my face as I ran from the house. I don't think I was spotted if I had been Derek would have been after me already and he wasn't, he was to busy making out with that bleach blonde whore that I don't think he saw anything. I ran for what seemed like hours until I slammed into a solid body and fell back to the ground and looked up, Katherine was staring down at me concern dawning her fae as she saw my tears before it went blank and she looked deep in thought before uttering a few words. "That slutty white trash bitch, oh come her honey I am so sorry I never should have brought her." She told me.

"Why does it hurt so much Kathy, I don't even love him." I sobbed. "You might not love him yet but he is your mate and seeing that, it broke your heart a little. I suppose you'll kill her now, it is custom. You do not mess with a werewolf's mate, it's punishable by death it's considered to be a big taboo." She said. "You mean I can kill the Bitch?" I growled. "Yes and I volunteer myself to help, also custom since she is my pack mate as it were." She told me before shooting off towards the house before I could even blink. I started after her only to find her already prying Rebekah off my mate and dragging her outside. "Rebekah you are charged with disturbing an Alpha mating pair, how do you plead knowing the punishment is death?" She asked the blonde. "I plead not guilty maybe if your bag of flees made a move, I would have been aware that the Alpha was mated." She spat. "I find you guilty, Stiles you may execute her the way you see fit I suggest you go for over kill Originals have a habit of not staying dead." She told me as she held the girl in place as I wolfed out and stepped forward.

I lunged and she screamed, knowing that the bite of a werewolf would be fatal I began to bite every single piece of visible flesh on her body as she rocked in place and spasm-ed and screamed for me to stop. After I was finished I broke all 206 bones in her body before watching them heal and repeated it over and over, eventually the screaming stopped as the blonde slipped into madness from the pain. "How do you want to deal with him, technically you could kill him unchallenged and take over the pack as the new Alpha what do you wish to do Stiles?" She asked me. "Leave him his guilt will be enough punishment, he will deal with it every day for the rest of his life just like he deserves for his treason." I replied. She flashed over to him and slammed him to the wall teeth barred and spoke so low the rest of the pack couldn't hear her. "You should thank my nephew for his mercy wolf, you aren't fit for me to call you Alpha any more and the next time you touch someone in that way that isn't your mate Stiles won't get a say because I will execute you and I'll let his father help." She said threateningly.

The pack me included had never seen Derek actually scared until now, so we figured whatever she had said must have been really bad. I watched as she pulled away and skipped to my side before leaning to whisper in my ear. "If it makes you feel better you have one hell of an apology coming to you and he does mean it when he says he is sorry and it won't happen ever again." She told me before once again disappearing into the night. I just looked at Derek who started toward me only to be blocked by Danny who growled at him before leading me upstairs and laying me down on my bed, he climbed in with me and held me tight as I let the tears fall again. "It's okay Stiles I'm here, I love you not the way Derek should but I love you." He said rubbing my back. "How could he hurt me so much, he's supposed to be mine and he took my heart and smashed it." I sobbed. "He'll pay for what he did you heard what Katherine said." He told me. "Yeah she said he was sorry and would feel guilty for the rest of his life, that doesn't mean I'm going to just forgive and forget right away!" I told him.

"I don't think you should but enough of this, you need to get some sleep it's been a long day and I promise I'll stay until you wake up." He told me as I drifted off to sleep. What woke me was loud and came from down stairs and was shortly followed by a roar and someone saying to 'hand me over'. I rushed to the stairs to see Scott had come back with a werewolf Derek had turned before me and Allison apparently to get me back from the big bad Alpha. They had with them two females I didn't recognize but knew by name, and upon hearing them knew them as Cora and Laura Hale two of Derek's sibling thought to be dead. As I listened I discovered Cora had escaped the fire before going into hiding and Laura had been dead but was resurrected through a ritual on the last full moon. Both of the Hale women seemed to be at odds with Derek over something or other, and after knowing him I could totally understand it butt when I saw one of them go to attack him I acted on the instinct to protect ones Alpha. I launched myself over the stair railing and had Laura pinned to a wall before she was able to sink her claws into Derek's neck.

"State your business before I kill you and your tiny pack, McCall." I said lowly. "I came to get you back buddy we need to protect you there are vampires in the area." He said before a blur had him pinned. "No vampires you don't say, I wonder what gave you that idea my nephew isn't coming with you so leave before I assist him in tearing you all to shreds." Katherine growled. "You since when have you been an Alpha werewolf, their the ones who can match my speed." He said hotly. "Oh sweetie I'm no werewolf I am a vampire, and I suggest you quit being so cocky." She answered the veins in her face pulsing from being so close to his neck. "But your Stile's aunt you can't be a vampire unless" his face drew into confusion until understanding finally replaced it "Stiles already knew, he doesn't need protection at all!" He said in horror. "Yeah of course I knew I just didn't feel the need to tell you, now leave my fucking house." I told him before grabbing him from Kathy and throwing him out through the front door, he went flying and smashed into the trees. "Stiles, I know he can be an ass and I'm sorry about what we did to you but that was over kill." Allison said before rushing to her boyfriend and seeing he was okay coming back to me.

"As I was saying I am sorry about what happened in the locker room and how it forced you into it, and I'm sorry he led you on." She told me. "It's okay Allison I don't blame you, he's just an ass do your best to fix him alright?" I asked her. She didn't get a chance to reply because a roar was heard outside as we rushed through the door I saw a tail swishing back and forth, I growled and lunged for the Kanima. It slashed at me and I dodged it before knocking it into a tree, Allison stood and fired three arrows one hit each arm and the final one hit it's chest and the beast screamed before turning back into a girl and falling to the ground. I rushed to her side and rolled her over already knowing who it was before picking her up and taking Lydia Martin back into the house for some answers.

Author's note 2: Kanima problems is the like mid season finale of a tv show, I will be back soon with chapter right Kanima problems part 2 before going on break for possibly a month or longer or less depends on my schedule. The second part of the mid season finale will be up Friday afternoon.


	8. Kanima Problems P2

Author's Note: Alright I'm going to be up all night to finish this so you all better like it, this will be the last chapter for a little while so it will be longer and hopefully around five thousand words cause well I want to spoil you all!

Summary: Bad stuff happens...Stiles...Werewolves...Hybrids...Katherin e...Nightmare... Kanima... Stiles fighting with Scott...

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, Lydia, Jackson, Katherine (VD), Peter and Austin (MOC)

Hunters that hate both: Gerard, Victoria

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Boyd, Cora, Matt, Chris, Kate, Laura and Ash (FOC)

There your all caught up, so let's get on with it.

Crescent Moon

Chapter Eight- Kanima Problems P2

Stile's Pov

As I laid the girl down on the couch she shifted and began to move, yet she did not seem to be ready to wake up. Scales erupted up and down her body before disappearing and reappearing over and over, her body seemed to be trying to heal itself of the injuries we had caused to it as she shook violently in her place on the couch. Her eyes snapped open and a unearthly growl was set free scales clamming half her face before disappearing again, her body going still once more and eyes shutting. "Well I'm going to say it since no one else did, she is even more scary now than she was before and that's saying something." Erica said. "Yeah, I have to admit that was something I've never seen before and I have seen a lot since I was born." Derek agreed. "Well the question now is what do we do with her do we just leave her there and hope she's better when she wakes or do we actually try and save her?" Stiles asked. "I say we let her sleep and see about it in the morning, there isn't anything we could do tonight anyway so we might as well get some good sleep while we can might be the last we get for awhile." Derek decided.

So with that we all went upstairs to head to be for the night he was right, I have a feeling this would be our last peaceful night for a very long time and I went to bed for the night the day's events replaying over and over in my head, it had been a long and emotionally draining day and I was out when my head hit the pillow and I began to dream.

**Dream**

"Stiles good you came back, it's starting my child you must be cautious all is not what it seems. Remember what mommy taught you, keep your friends close and your enemy's closer." His mother said before disappearing. The next thing he knew he was standing with Derek, Danny, Issac, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Katherine, Peter, and a couple people he didn't know. As a giant monster brought down it's mighty club and crushed Danny to what closely resembled goo before the boy was able to even blink, a smaller monster knocked Derek into a industrial fan killing him instantly. Erica flew through the air and crashed through a window to a building that was lit aflame her limp body half in and half out as it to was consumed by the blaze. The troll like creature stepped on Jackson and Issac as it made it's way to Lydia who screamed as she was devoured by it, it was only then when a winged being came over to Stiles and hit him with a multicolored beam. He felt like he was being burnt alive from the inside, as he gave one final scream of pure agony before exploding from the inside. Katherine screamed enraged, she had failed she was supposed to help him and she failed. 'My vision no it wasn't supposed to come true, it can't end like this.' She thought, it was her final one as she was set aflame.

**End Dream**

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, I had seen it I had seen Katherine's vision of our deaths it couldn't end like that I won't let it there has to be a way to stop it. I ran straight down the stairs and ran right into Katherine who had apparently decided to sit up with Lydia, tears had fell from my eyes without my knowledge as my protector wiped them away and pulled me into a hug. Yes protector would be the word to use about Katherine it fit perfectly I thought as she rubbed my back, she hushed me and began to sing in a language I didn't recognize but suspect was Bulgarian her native language from her days as a human. Katherine didn't talk about that much though what she did mention was that her human life was tragic and ended when she committed suicide at the time truly wanting to die, when I asked my father he told me that over time she opens up to people she thinks she can trust and that while he knew about her human life that it was something I would have to wait for her to share. I accepted this and told him I would wait and I was brought out of my musings when her velvet voice stopped singing and her eyes were probing and searching mine.

"What are you thinking about, what has you so upset is it your mate again?" She asked her temper rising as she spoke. "I saw it Kathy, you warned me of my death but I saw it in my dream. We all died it was so horrible I can still feel like I'm melting from inside out, and Derek hit a fan and you were set on fire." I sobbed out. "Oh honey I am so sorry you saw that, I suspect your deceased mother sent it to you trying to warn you. Don't worry the future is never set in stone that is just one of your three possible futures, I'm afraid I can't say any more but this I'm sure everything will work out." She told me with a cryptic smile. I was about to reply before I looked to the couch and saw that while we had been distracted Lydia had left, I ran out to the front door and I stood there looking from tree to tree trying desperately to see where she went but to no avail.

She suddenly came from nowhere taking me by surprise and biting my side the gash bleeding everywhere, I hit the ground as the toxins filled me and I went into unconsciousness blissfully unaware of the creature hovering just beyond the house. It was rather large and had four wings and fur that covered it's body, it was probably a good thing we were unaware because it was nothing like we had ever seen before it made the Kanima's second form look like a kitten with a ball of yarn. You see this creature was a hybrid and a very rare one at that and unbeknownst to us, it was someone we trusted someone who was supposed to be our friend.

**Dream**

Wondering around the deserted ruined landscape of the city it was obvious, the future hadn't changed at all I was doomed. I spied a head of red hair sticking up in the woods I knew that red hair, so I ran toward it as fast as I could she stumbled back against a tree. She wore no clothes to speak of so I supposed they were destroyed in the attack, she came a little closer and spoke to me. "Stiles help me, please don't let me be lost forever the Kanima won't let me out. Please Stiles it hurts so much I can feel it killing people I can feel it getting hurt it hurts me too. You have to save me the Master he has the Hybrids he's going to destroy us all don't trust them he's one of us he's coming he wants revenge! Jackson is the first Hybrid, you have to save us we have no control please don't trust-"

She was cut off as I felt myself waking up.

**End Dream**

I woke and walked to the window only to see a wolf like creature with wings hovering by the edge of the woods, I knew who it was without question. Yes Jackson may not have been the friendliest person but he was our friend, and it was because of this that none of us expected what was going to happen next or how much it would shock us all. I watched him dart from view by use of his wings, and I knew we had a new problem. Derek had promised Jackson the bite and that's exactly what he got, however what no one could have known is that Jackson's personality and personal trials effected the change and he became something so strange and unheard off. He became a fay wolf hybrid known only as a Werefay, he looked like a werewolf only with wings. Once I knew what it was I looked around the house for a book on the subject, and I found a thin six page book on them and read from it.

'The Werefay are so rare that very little are known about them other than the fact they are distantly related to the werewolf and have magic, Werefay are extremely volatile and although breathtakingly beautiful the Werefay are a vicious breed of creature that once created can only be returned to their meant to be wolf status by the constant support of true love. The Werefay like the wolf mates for life and coincidentally, usually mates with a werewolf instead of another Werefay. Said mate is the only one who can save the Werefay from it's curse, for if it's mate doesn't show his or herself within two months of the change the Werefay bares the curse for life.'

The book ended there and I knew immediately who his mate was it was Lydia, the Kanima and the Werefay the only possibility two monsters freaks that shouldn't exist that were supposed to be wolves but weren't. It seemed I had two problems and that Lydia's had to be solved first, and the problem was time was running out I only have two days left. I have forty eight hours to bring back Lydia's humanity, albeit what little humanity she had to save Jackson and she was his only hope without her he will be cursed forever to suffer as a abomination.

Author's note 2: This will give you something to think about, and yes it isn't five thousand words because I won't be on hiatus. I have changed plans so how do you think the Master is?

*Lydia

*Derek

*Peter

*Gerard

*Allison

*Scott

or

*Klaus?


	9. The ghost and Miss Martin

Author's note: Here we are again. I am sorry to say I am not going to be writing for awhile; I have to focus on getting my GED and off to collage. If all goes well I should be in collage by the end of the year. This means I won't be writing for a couple of months. The good news is in my free time I will write them down; so when I return it will be with updates. Hopefully I'll return by Christmas, but if not by January this is my last updates till then.

Summary: Bad stuff happens...Stiles...Werewolves...Hybrids...Katherin e...Nightmare... Kanima... Stiles fighting with Scott...

Hale Pack: Derek, Stiles, Erica, Danny, Issac, Lydia, Jackson, Katherine (VD), Peter and Austin (MOC)

Hunters that hate both: Gerard, Victoria

McCall Pack: Scott, Allison, Boyd, Cora, Matt, Chris, Kate, Laura and Ash (FOC)

There your all caught up, so let's get on with it.

Crescent Moon

Chapter Nine- The ghost and Miss Martin

I stared at the book in front of me, and I was filled with a feeling of hopelessness. It was like life was crashing down around me, and I could do nothing to stop it I had to choose. I was brought out of my self loathing and such by a groan. I looked over at the red head who was back on the couch just as she sat up. Her eyes opened revealing orange orbs that soon locked with my brown ones. She was in human form apart from the eyes, but I couldn't shake the feeling she might attack any second. She gave me a once over and looked around. "Where am I and where the hell are my pumps!" She screeched. "You kinda destroyed them when you shifted into the Kanima." I told her. "WHAT!" She screeched again. "Well I am sorry I attacked you I'm out of control when I'm like that." She apologized. "You mean you remember that, do you remember everything?" I asked her. "Yes, that horrible man made me do so many terrible things. All the p-p-people I k-k-killed, the things h-h-he d-d-did to me." She sobbed. "Lydia who did what to you?" I asked.

"He r-r-raped m-m-me, it w-w-was so h-h-horrible Stiles." She sobbed. "Who Lydia, I need a name or at least a description." I told her. "I-I-I don't have a n-n-name but he w-w-w-was young o-o-older than us but y-y-young. He had d-d-dark hair but S-S-Stiles I've seen h-h-him before, those p-p-piercing red e-e-e-eyes." She sobbed on. "It was Derek Hale?" I asked. "No the u-u-uncle the one t-t-that attacked us b-b-before." She sobbed some more. "But Lydia he died, Derek found the body. He raped you, like from the dead? " I joked. "It was h-h-him I swear and he w-w-wasn't dead." She told me. "I believe you, we just need to get some kind of explanation. He looked very dead last time I saw him, and you have been a bit out of your head." I said gently. "I did not imagine or make up being raped, he is alive and he's making me kill people you have to help me Stiles!" She sobbed. "Like you've helped me? I don't have to do anything for you, the Stiles you bullied into doing things for you is dead. The guy you got to do your school work is gone, cause this guy here isn't in love with you any more. I'll help you, but because it's right." I told her.

"You know it's really low that you be so rude to a rape victim, you have some balls Stilinski." She sneered. "Where is your victim 'Lydia', cause she sure as hell ain't you! You aren't a sniveling little school girl, you don't play the victim. You don't play victim to anyone, so stop pouring on the poor me act." I Sneered back. Her eyes lit up orange and I knew I had stumbled on it. "I might not play a victim, but Lydia is a victim Stilinski and she's trapped up here." It said pointed to it's head. "Stiles, please help me!" She screamed. "Quiet down bitch, you don't run the show anymore." It replied. "Is that you in there Peter? Is that why you bit her, so you could live on after death?" I asked it. "Very good Stilinski, Lydia's hints reached you did they? Well she does break free sometimes, but I try to keep her locked up tight." Peter replied through Lydia's body.

_~Flash Back~_

_Peter Hale stalked through the streets of Beacon hills, his plan almost complete. It had been set in motion by his Nephew the day he asked for the Alpha power. Unfortunately for Derek Peter had ulterior motives for doing this, he needed an alibi. Who would suspect a Beta of controlling a Kanima, and now here he was following Lydia in Kanima form on the killing spree. But unfortunately for Peter, luck just wasn't on his side as a loud barrage of gun shots pierced the night air. Peter's body fell with a thud, and smoke like white mist oozed out and entered the girl's body. This might not be what Peter had in mind, but he'd take it. He looked up at the Hunters from his new body and recognized Chris, his intended mate. He remembered his mate being discovered kissing him by his parents, he had told Peter the very next day that he was just confused and to take his fag genes else where. It still hurt Peter a good fourteen years later, he was determined to get his mate back and he knew exactly what to do. _

_~End~_

"Kill me Stiles, please he can't come back without me!" Lydia pleaded. "Go ahead Stilinski kill her, I do need her with her dead I am too. But she won't be able to come back like me, she'll just be gone." Peter spat. "Well Peter, it just so happened I need her. So I'm afraid your ride is over, because dead guys don't have a license!" I screamed as I launched myself forward. My body collides with 'Lydia' at an alarming speed, I can only hope she doesn't feel it. We fly through the air and crash through an outer wall, before smashing into the base of an oak. 'Lydia' stands and dusts off. "You can do better than that Stilinski!" Peter screams. I feel a fist collide with my jaw, and I'm sent back a good five feet. Spitting the blood from my busted lip to the ground I run towards her. A swift kick to the stomach doubles it over, and Lydia gasps in pain. She can feel it I realize. "Keep going don't worry about me, I'll be okay." She says. "I told you to shut the fuck u Lydia, your mother is next when I'm through here." He said icily. A punch to the faces knocks her down and sends her head into the tree. I watch as 'Lydia' sprouts scales and a tail, and I growl realizing I might lose. A head of blonde hair blocks my view though, as Erica steps in front of me having been awakened by noise. "I've been waiting for this day awhile." She spat.

"Erica don't hurt her to badly, Peter is controlling her he has been for months." I explained quickly. "I got it, only hurt the girl who made my life hell a little bit." She said with a grin. I leave Erica to deal with Petida for now, because I see wings flying past and take off. Jackson comes to a stop and faces me with a smirk, telling me he lead me her on purpose. "Stop worrying about me Stilinski, you cant save us both there isn't time. Just promise to save her and tell her I love her for me?" He asked. I nodded, and before I could move there was a bang and he fell to the ground. A gun tumbled from the hand behind his back, and a smile graced his face.. "I knew you can't choose between to innocent lives, so I made your choice go save her for me." He said. I nodded again unable to find words, and Jackson's heart beat came to a stop and he turned to ash that blew in the wind. I looked down at what remained off the Jock, and I mentally added another life to the pile at Peter's feet. If only he had stayed dead, if I had only had the Kanima maybe I could of saved both.

I spared a last glance at the pile of clothes, before taking off to find Erica and Petida. I slowed when I spotted them through some trees, and stopped to see Erica's claws go through Petida's chest as she rose off the ground. I watched in awe as a ghost white form was pulled from the body, those same claws pulling it out with them. "You think this is the end? You and your bleach blonde skank may have won this round, but there are more bodies out there Stilinski and I have just the one in mind." He screeched as the white form disappeared. Lydia's body dropped with a thud and I realized just how bad she looked, bruises covered her arms, her cheek and lip were split, her forehead had a knot, and her nose was broken as well ass some bones. "Thank you both, you freed me from him. I can rest now." Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart rate dropped to almost non existent, but she didn't die and her boy began the long process of healing. I picked her up and carried her into the house, before laying her on the couch. "You know Stiles, Derek's going to be pissed about that wall." Erica said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, he's coming home today. I forgot all about him, your right he's going to be pissed!" I shouted. "Yeah this is going to be hilarious, for me not for you. It'll make me laugh, he's gonna kill you!" She said laughing. "You know, your not the best friend in the world right?" I asked her. "What, of course I am. Is enjoying watching my best friend crash and burn really bad?" She asked back. "Yes, actually it is! A real friend would help a guy out, your just going to sit there aren't you?" I asked. "Yup pretty much, you know he and Isaac should be back." She said worriedly. "I know it's odd, but they might have just gotten held up." I said. We lurched forward and listened as a heart beat headed our way, and I recognized it as my mate. Derek walked through what remained of the door, clothes tattered and drenched in blood. "Isaac's gone, I've never seen anything like it. It looked like a Kanima, but it had spikes growing from it's body and wings. It over powered us and took him, what the hell happened to the house were you attacked?" He asked.

"Well, that's the bad news yes. But the really bad news is Lydia didn't do it, at least not her mind. It was your Uncle ha managed to cling to her body, he's gone now but Jackson's dead." I explained. "Do you think he'll be back? Did he say anything about a plan?" Derek questioned. "Well he mentioned another body, but not a plan. I think he might be behind all the Hybrids popping up, and that thing you described sounded like a Hungarian Horn tail Dragon crossed with a Kanima." I said. "So you think there are Dragons now, that's just great what's next? Unicorns?" Derek questioned. "Well I believe we might have a problem, if he is behind it and took Isaac than that might be his new host." I told them. "Okay then, if Isaac shows up out of the blue we stun him and ask questions later sound good?" He asked. "That works fine, it might be a fake out though so we better stun anyone who shows up unexpectedly." I said. "Alright so we best get going-" He started, but was cut off by a roar. We went to the windows to see Issac standing outside, half scaled and half wolfed out.

"We might have bigger problems than Peter, let's grab Lydia we can't fight him." I tell them. Erica nods and picks her up, before taking off high speed toward Scott's house. I may not like him right now, but he's our only support. I look to Derek who nods and we launch ourselves at him, he stumbles and we attempt to grab him and talk some sense into him. "Isaac this isn't you, you have to fight him." I scream. "Can't master to strong, must obey master." He mumbles before breaking free. We see he's to far gone now, and we run fast toward Scott and Erica. "You know, even if she is a Kanima Lydia can wake up any fucking time now!" Derek shouted to me. "Well about that, Erica almost killed her so she might be out for days healing. I saw Jackson and took off after him, seemed like a great idea at the time." I shouted back. "Aw fuck Stiles, you know Erica hates her why did you have to go and do that?" He asked. "Like I said, it seemed like a good idea at the time! Erica said she wouldn't over do it, but when I came back claws were in her chest lifting her into the air blame Erica!" I replied.

"Well if we get out of this I will, alright?" He asked me. "Yeah, hey wait a minuet we're totally going to die though!" I shouted at him. "Yeah, that's kind of the point. Now I don't have to blame anyone but you!" He called back. "I'm just your favorite punching bag, aren't I?" I replied. "I couldn't punch you Stiles, I'd mess up your face and that's your second best feature!" He yells. I stopped dead when the Kanirag landed in front of us, fire breath hitting the building next to us. The Kanirag roared and stumped toward us, Matt's face sneered down at us for a moment before morphing back into a snout. "Okay maybe we should have been nicer to him." I said. "Yeah, maybe he wouldn't be a giant dragon Kanima hybrid if you were nicer!" Derek replied. "I don't think we're going to get into the house, he's kind of blocking the way to it." I tell him. I wolfed out my face growing fur and my hands growing claws, but before I moved fire rained down upon me. I felt the painful sensation of my skin melting from my bones, the smell of burning flesh filled the air and my vision went dark.

_~Death's Gate~_

I opened my eyes and looked around, the area I was in was completely white. I knew what had happened to me, but I didn't want to think about it. I am dead, that's the only reasonable explanation for this. I have failed them all, I was supposed to change the future not accelerate it. I lifted my head hearing heels clacking on the floor, I knew the clacking belonged to Katherine I didn't even have to look at her. "You haven't failed Stiles, I am proud of you. You have changed the future just enough. The path it's on now will end with your friends living long lives, but there is something I have to tell you." She said. "What do you mean, I thought you said I did it?" I asked. "You did do it sweetie, but with the current future your friends live and you do not. There are always choices Stiles, but your choice is either you and Derek live; or your friends live and you and Derek die. There is nothing you can do." She said putting extra attention on the 'you' before smiling. "So there is someone else who can fix it?" I asked. "Yes, she brought you here instead of allowing you through the gate didn't she? But before she has power over anything, you and Derek have to die." She told me.

"So when we die she can bring us back?" I asked. "That's not how it works Stiles, supernaturals only get one redo sweetie. You are using yours now, just as Peter has used his. He however found a way to cheat the system by latching onto bodies, he has to be stripped from a body for a full length of time before we can grab him." She explained. "So when this happens Derek will be okay right?" I asked. "Yes, him and your baby boy will both live long lives." She said. "Baby boy? We have a child?" I inquired. "Yes, but he must be careful because he uses his redo when you die. Because your still carrying him at the time, time for him will accelerate so he is capable of living without a womb." She explained. "Alright, as long as their okay I'm fine with this." I said. "I'm so sorry sweetie, but there is no foreseeable future in which you live as well. The next time you come here, you'll be staying with me and your mother." She said. "What do you mean you and mom? You're not dead!" I said. "I will be the next time you see this place, Kenezel's are sneaky bastards you can't stop it. Speaking of your mom, she wants to see you before you leave." She tells me.

A women dressed in all black appeared at the end of the room we're in, and she slowly starts towards us. It takes a little while for her to reach us, because the room is a lot bigger than it looks. When she stops in front of me I'm shocked, I had been expecting the rotting corpse I had seen in my dream. But my mother was just as I remembered, her platinum blonde hair down to her shoulders and face free of make up. "Stiles baby, I am so proud of you my baby boy. You were dealt such a shit deal son, and you have been nothing but grateful for every minuet. Derek loves you so much baby, just as your baby will. He will know how you saved him and Derek from the hybrid assault, and he will idealize you. I have missed you so much, and even though it's not fair we will be reunited soon honey. I love you, but you still have a couple more things you must do before you can rest. You have to get going now, but remember to keep Peter in one place as long as possible after you dislodge him." She tells me. She gives me a hug and steps away, with a wave I disappear. Opening my eyes in a white room.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

Author's Note 2: So a non important person died, and we found out a lot of juicy stuff here. Unfortunate that I had to end it here, how do you think it will all work out? Do you think Stiles will find a lope hole for when the time comes? Remember to read and review and I'll be back. Maybe a little sooner than I said.


	10. Drama Break 1

Author's Note: Well since I got a review from a guest who was very confused I thought I would clarify some things. I did not have Derek apologize to Stiles yet, this is because he doesn't need to and hasn't really been around until now to do so. Also as I have stated before this is an AU which means it doesn't follow really anything that happened in the show, which means when I say that Derek and Stiles aren't recognized as mates to others because they haven't completed the bond it should make sense.

This means there was no cheating because Rebekah didn't know, and the insult to Stiles was because she views him as not good enough for Derek because he's a Beta. Also Derek didn't kiss her, she kissed HIM and Stiles walked in before he could push her off. This was not made clear, because it was there so I could kill Rebekah off without a big incident. Redo is a thing I came up with only to be able to bring Derek and Stiles back when they get killed off later. Stiles used his and can't come back, which means he has to find another loop hole.

Jackson could come back, but he probably won't, as for why Laura and Cora are at odds with Derek that will become clear when they show up. Yes, usually for mated pairs one would die after killing their mate. But because their mating isn't complete Stiles could kill Derek and live. Derek being Derek will probably apologize later when Stiles is better, but the pregnant thing hasn't happened and won't for awhile. This is going to have 40 or so chapters all will be explained, so until then be patient.

Author's Note 2: I actually forgot about this, and unfortunately after this chapter it's going on hold until season three ends. Another reason for this is the fact I'm going to be moving around the beginning of next year. There is a lot of things I need to get done before that, and I just don't have time. All my other stories will also be on hold during this time except 'Your Not Alone', this is because I will upload two or three chapters in one night every week or two.

That's just all I can handle, and I hope you all will be here when I am ready to finish this. When I do return, updates will be slow because I'll be in Collage bitches! So wish me luck, and stay with me. Now I bring you a very special chapter of 'Crescent Moon', it will focus on minor characters i.e characters other than Derek and Stiles and Lydia. It will also introduce a couple of OC characters.

Drama Break One- Isaac & Danny

Isaac's POV

I ran from the ruins of the old Hale house, the words echoing in my mind. 'Mate, His, Forever, Male, Sex, Gay, No choice' before good things popped in as well. 'Loved, Happiness, Mine, Mate, Completion, Soul mate.' I had a mate, I was going to be loved forever. I didn't care it was another guy I realized, he still would love me the same as a girl would and most girls I had seen were psycho anyway. I may be out of my comfort zone, but he will love me, my dad always said I would never be loved and alone forever.

I finally had someone who would really love me, 'but you blew it, ran from him, rejected him, he won't want you now.' My face fell, I had blown it before it began and I felt awful. The thought of being alone making my heart clench, I felt I might die without him. I waited until the night passed and then the next day, until he finally came to me. "Isaac I know you didn't ask for this, but I need you. Your literally my soul mate, and I already feel I might die without you." Danny said tears gathering at his eyes, probably expecting rejection. "I know, I feel the same. I need you I feel like my lower body is going to explode, and 'it' won't go down." I sobbed.

"It's okay Isaac, when did it start why are you so upset?" Danny asked. "My dad, he used to lock me in the freezer when I didn't do it right. He would have me do things to him, and if I bit him or didn't do well I got the night in the freezer." I sobbed. "He can't hurt you now baby, I've got you. I'm going to make the pain stop, let's get inside." Danny said. He grabbed me and helped me inside, before dragging me to the bathroom. He seemed to read my mind, knowing how dirty I felt, and I finally realized that mates are close enough to read each others mind.

My hardness jabbed him in the lower stomach, as my shirt is pulled over my head and before I notice we're naked in the shower stall. His mouth around my cock, wet heat sucking at it. I cum down his throat the pain in my dick subsiding, and a slick cock slipping into me and pounding inside. The knot snags the inside of my wall, it creates the most delicious pain and I moan. He seemed to get what I wanted, because nails dug into my skin and teeth bit my neck fangs causing blood to surface.

A wet tongue dared out to sweep up the blood, and I feel the knot tear the wall. It gushed blood before healing, Danny moaned as the warm liquid slicked his cock more and he climaxed. We stay there and pound each other all night, and for the first time I feel complete.

Author's Note 3: Just a smidge of smut to hold you all, I know it's short and shit but I am trying to get into collage sue me. But I do apologize for said shit, and swear to get a better chapter out when I can.


End file.
